hora de los miserables
by devapaths
Summary: Los miserables con el cast de hora de aventura debo decir mas ok dire mas Simon como valjean Lemongrab como javert
1. prisionero y libertad

**Bueno esta historia es un fic convinacion de hora de aventura y les miserables, la inspiron me vino un dia cuando pensé en lemongrab de javert como sea esta historia va dedicada al grupo de Hora de aventura Argentina & Chile el cual yo soy miembro y varios de los chicos me apoyaron en crear esta obra maestra.**

**P.D. esta historia pasaría en otro universo y por eso las edades son distintas en si y donde el rey helado recuerda que su nombre es Simon Petrikov pero sigue igual de loquito XD.**

* * *

Hora de los miserables

Capitulo 1: prisionero y libertad

* * *

Lugar: Ooo

1215 Años después de la guerra del hongo

Después de un siglo de su fundación el dulce reino comandado por la tirana bonnibel bubblegum se expandió tomando toda la tierra de Ooo y sus principados bajo su comando. Las condiciones son terribles y muchos no dulces ciudadanos ya han muerto de hambre.

* * *

Lugar (mas especifico todavía): Vauquitá ciudad costera del dulce reino sobre el Mar de Algo.

Vauquitá era una ciudad creada después de la expansión del dulce reino para asi contener y mantener la creciente flota de barcos que la dulce princesa habia ordenado contruir, además sus astilleros eran donde muchos infractores de la ley, presos políticos eran mandados a cumplir condena, y es ahí donde nuestra historia comienza.

En uno de los astilleros de se podían oir los ruidos del mar fusionados con los gritos de dolor y esfuerzo que los prisioneros hacían mientras llevaban a cabo la labor de remolcar uno de los barcos destruidos dentro mientras los guardias banana y un hombre de cara amarilla y forma de limón observaban desde arriba.

**"piedad piedad"** cantaba un reo con barba y piel celeste en su labor** "no miren para alla"** cantaba refiriéndose al guardia limón.

**"piedad, piedad"** lo acompañaron los demás reos en coro** "aquí te morirás"**

**"el sol es cruel"** continuo un científico lobo** "abraza nuestra piel"**

**"piedad piedad"** continuo el coro **"aun quedan veinte años más"**

**"yo no hize mal"** canto un elemental de fuego con sus llamas al rojo vivo** "el búho me escuche"**

**"piedad piedad"** y entonces un guardia banana le lanzo un cubetazo de agua bajando el nivel de sus flamas "el búho no te cree"

**"Yo sé, mujer,"** canto una araña mientras reforzaba las sogas con su tela **"que no me olvidarás"**

**"¿Y qué más da si ya no la verás?"** y entonces bajo un guardia banana y le mostró una foto de esa mujer araña teniendo hijos con otro.

**"Si libre soy,"** grito un pan de canela esforzándose más** "jamás vendré por aquí"**

**"piedad piedad"** continuaron cantando los reos mientras terminaban la labor.

**"esclavo siempre seras"** y luego eran llevados devuelta a la cárcel del astillero

** "piedad piedad en tu tumba parado estas"** entonces mientras caminaba hacia allá el reo con barba y piel celeste fue detenido por el guardia limón.

"nnnnnnngghghghghghg" murmuro el guardia.

"que?" pregunto el .

"nnnnnnnn" señalo la bandera del dulce reino que seguía atada al mástil arrancado del barco "la bandera" por fin dijo en voz aguda "la bandera es inaceptableeeeeeeee" volvió a señalarla "búscala" el hombre camino hacia el mástil y entonces con todas sus fuerzas levanto el mástil con bandera y todo lo llevo hasta allá

"ahora prisionero 24601" declaro el guardia limón cuando el preso termino su labor "tu tiempo acabo y empezó tu libertad condicional" lo vio con ojos sin misericordia "sabes lo que significa?"

"si que soy libre" contesto el.

"no, inaceptableeeeee" le presento un pedazo de papel que tenia la cara de Phil en ella "este papel lo llevaras hasta que mueras, te marca como un hombre peligroso"

"por robar un pedazo de pan?" dijo 24601 "enserio? Mi pingüino gunther se moria de hambre"

"nnnnnnnn" dijo el limón "volveras a estarlo a menos que aprendas lo que significa la ley"

"19 años por un pan" continuo quejándose el

"5 por robar y 12 por intentar escapar 24601"

"y dos por pegarme en la panza" dijo un guardia banana.

"mi nombre es Simon" proclamo el prisionero.

"y yo Lemongrab" le contesto el amarillo "no lo olvides jamas" Simon después de escuchar eso comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, y entonces un guardia banana lo detuvo

"No te olvides de ellos" le dijo señalándole a una decena de pingüinos encadenados "se van contigo" el se alegro un poco de que al menos no estaría solo en su viaje.

**"piedad, piedad**" cantaron los reos en el astillero como en manera de despedirse del grupo.

** "siempre esclavo seras"** Simon se dio vuelta un momento para ver atrás, ahí estaba Lemongrab viéndolo.

**"Piedad, piedad en tu tumba estas**" y entonces el hombre y sus pingüinos salieron de nuevo a ooo esperando encontrar algún lugar donde fueran aceptados.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Simon y los pingüinos llegaron hasta un pueblo donde se disponían a intentar ganarse la vida.

"hay trabajo?" le pregunto a un granjero.

"papeles" le respondió el a lo cual Simon y los pingüinos obedecieron, el los miro "no hay trabajo para gente como ustedes" les respondió.

"como hombre peligroso" le dijo un guardia banana mientras revisaba los papeles de Simon "estas condenado a libertad condicional y el cuidado de los pingüinos por el resto de tu vida" la segunda parte no molesto a Simon (amaba mas a los pingüinos que a nadie en ese momento) pero si lo otro.

* * *

Y así el maltrato contra el siguió incluyendo ser apedreado, echado de un hotel, ataques de niños dulces y mucho mas.

"aquí tendremos que dormir" dijo Simon mientras el se acostaba en la entrada de una cueva y los pingüinos se ponían como colchón "que haré con mi vida" dijo agarrando a un pingüino "tu que crees que debería hacer Gunther?"

"Wenk" contesto el pingüino.

"si tienes razón" y entonces intento irse a dormir pero algo en las sombras lo despertó unos segundos después.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo comenten y favoriteeen, los dejo con la pregunta del dia ¿Qué es lo que hay en las sombras? También al final de cada capitulo les dejo la oportunidad de poner en sus comentarios que personajes de adh aparecerán en el próximo capitulo. Espero que esto les guste**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. el heroe y la redención

**Llego el segundo capitulo al fin, espero que les guste la elección que hice para el que será el monseñor que ayuda a valjean, muy bien comenzemos entonces.**

Capitulo 2: el heroe y la redención

Simon vio lo que se movia en las sombras y asustado se levanto agarrando a uno de los pingüinos como arma. La figura en las sombras se acerco y con ella la luz de un farol la acompañaba. Era un hombre viejo y alto de piel gris, sus dos manos eran enorme y tenían seis dedos, y su cara demostraba haber estado en varias batallas en su juventud .

"pues bienvenido viajero" le dijo el con una voz poderosa aun para su edad.

"la noche es fría aquí" se acerco a una espada enterrada en la piedra y tiro de ella"aunque sea un héroe humilde" una de las paredes se abrió creando una entrada a una cueva llena de tesoros "todo es para compartir"

Todos entraron a la cueva "mi nombre es Billy por cierto" le dijo a Simon y luego señalo a una anciana cocinando en una de las estufas.

"hay jugo para que revivas" y entonces los pingüinos se tiraron encima de la anciana en modo de cariño, mientras simon se acercaba al fuego para calentarse "hay pan para hacerte fuerte… y una cama para que descances"

Todos se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a comer, lo que habia preparado la anciana, después todos se fueron a la cama, pero simon no podía dormir. Se levanto en silencio y despertó a gunther y los demás pingüinos con cuidado. Ellos corrieron a la parte llena de tesoros de la cueva y llenaron sus bolsas con ellos y luego salieron corriendo, pero no antes de que uno de los pingüinos rompiera una botella de la anciana.

Salieron en la noche de la cueva esperando no tener que encontrarse de vuelta con Billy.

* * *

Eso no paso ya para la mañana siguiente Simon y los pingüinos entraron a la cueva, escoltados por tres guardias banana.

"yo no hice nada" gritaba Simon.

"Callate" le grito un guardia y le pego un porrazo con un palo

"Billy" dijo el capitán de la guardia "encontramos tus tesoros" le entrego una bolsa de oro al héroe "esta mala persona dijo que se la habias regalado" Simon miro a Billy con vergüenza, pero en ningún momento el lo vio a simon con enojo en su cara.

"es cierto" dijo Billy.

"que?" dijo Simon.

"que?" dijeron los guardias mientras uno le volvia a dar un porrazo a simon.

"Wenk?" dijeron los pingüinos en unisono.

"sip" continuo Billy "pero amigo te fuiste tan pronto" camino hacia su pila de tesoros "que te olvidaste algo" y entonces saco una corona dorada con rubís incrustados en ella "te olvidaste esto que también te regale" le dio la corona a Simon y después vio al capitán "liberenlos dice la verdad"

"Ok" dijo él y entonces su subordinado desencadeno a simon y a los pingüinos no sin antes darle un tercer porrazo a Simon dejándolo en el suelo "quien te dio eso?" le pregunto enojado el capitán señalando la porra.

"mama" respondio el guardia, y entonces el trio se fue.

"Estas bien amigo?" le pregunto Billy.

"Me gustan los caballitos" contesto Simon "de vainilla?"

"creo que si" lo ayudo a levantarse "usa esta corona para convertirte en un hombre de bien" le puso la corona en la cabeza "su hielo te protejera" entonces Simon vio que sus manos estaban heladas "y piensa que todo esto fue un acto de glob" y entonces Billy se fue del cuarto dejando solo al hombre y sus pingüinos.

Simon miro el papel con que se lo identificaba como hombre peligroso, el aun no podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

"glob que e de hacer" dijo pensativo

"hay un camino que no tome 20 años atrás? Mi vida termino cuando me encadenaron y me dieron un número" se levantó de donde estaba sentado y camino por la cueva.

** "ese dia asesinaron a Simon Petrikov"** con esa afirmación noto que muchos pingüinos se habían acercado a el.

**"entonces"** continuo pensando en voz alta

**"por que la acción de Billy me toco tanto por que por que"** y entonces empezó a llorar.

**"hay otra forma de vivir?"** y entonces Gunther se le acerco y le ofrecio su papel de libertad condicional como pañuelo el lo vio y la idea se le vino.

"eso es" se levanto y salio de la cueva mientras los pingüinos lo seguían

**"escapemos de ese mundo, del mundo de Simon Petrikov"** se dirigieron a un precipicio

**"Simon Petrikov no es nadie ahora, una nueva historia debe comenzaaaaaaaaaaar"** y entonces rompió en pedazos su papel de libertad condicional y lo lanzo al mar, acción la cual los pingüinos imitaron, algunos con sus papeles otros con cosas que encontraron en el precipicio.

* * *

**Y ahí va el segundo capitulo en el siguiente aparecerá fantine la cual les dejo a adivinar en sus comentarios quien será la afortunada hasta entonces los dejo chau. el proximo capitulo sera mas largo y contendra almenos 3 canciones. **


	3. que paso despues

**Llego el tercer capítulo de hora de los miserables esta vez aparecerá fantine, reaparecerá Lemongrab y será extra largo para que así se compense lo corto que fue el anterior además de que tenemos 3 canciones en este capitulo.**

Capitulo 3: lo que paso después

**Lugar y tiempo**: OOO, ciudad de MARS, 8 años después

* * *

La lluvia era fuerte esa mañana en MARS un pueblo pesquero e industrial del dulce reino, en la costa no habia casi señales de vida excepto por un escuadron de Guardias banana montados en camellos limón comandados por Lemongrab a la cabeza del grupo.

Mientras se acercan a una de las puertas de entrada a la zona industrial de Mars ya se puede ver a varios dulce y no dulce gente sentados, mendigando u haciendo pequeños trabajos de poca paga.

"**Nuestros días se van sin ninguna esperanza**" cantaron unos mendigos mientras lemongrab y los guardias pasaban "**Es la vida del pobre, ¿qué vas a esperar?"**

"**En la dura realidad tantas vidas se van a perder" **canto una mujer con un parche en el ojo y una jeringa por brazo.

"**¿De qué sirve protestar? ¿Qué ganarás?" **le pregunto una mujer con traje azul y un casco en forma de gota.

"**Menos días de vida" **Le contesto un ciclope verde con hombreras de cuero, meintras veian como lemongrab y sus guardias pasaban de largo.

"**Y los justos pasarán, ¿te interesa oírnos llorar?"** canto un hombre con ropajes amarillos y piel verde a Lemongrab, quien lo siguió ignorando.

**"Un invierno sin más compasión acechará**" Cantaron en coro todos meintras seguían a lemongrab.

"**Serán días de muerte…Nuestros días se van aunque venga otro día"** Al fin el grupo de guardias llego hasta el final de la entrada y dos guardias bananas les abrieron la reja.

"**Con el alba las cosas no van a cambiar… La pobreza es un mal, de sus garras no te soltará"** Lemongrab vio a los pobres acercándose y por un segundo pareció tener compasión. Hasta que le ordeno a los guardias que les cerraran las rejas en las caras.

"**Alguien tiene que comer… Al final lo tendrán que pagar… Nuestros días se van"** y entonces lemongrab siguió su camino a una fábrica.

* * *

Dentro de la fabrica habían un puñado de princesas trabajando. Ellas habían sido princesas de reinos conquistados por el dulce reino y ahora tenían que sobrevivir con el trabajo que podían encontrar.

"**Otro día se va sin dar nada por nada"** canto un capataz con forma de corazón con patas y brazos.

"**Si no haces nada no vas a comer"** dijo mientras asustaba a la exprincesa tortuga.

"**¿De los niños que será? Pobrecillos, ¿qué van a comer?"** canto ella.

"**Tienes suerte al poder trabajar"** le contesto la exprincesa salchicha.

"**y de dormir"** continuo el capataz mientras se acercaba a una de las trabajadoras de piel gris y pelo negro largo y luego proseguía a tocar la cintura de ella.

"**Y contar beneficios"** lo distrajo la exprincesa mora.

"hay no lo puedo creer Melissa" dijo la exprincesa grumosa a una lata de atún vacía. "ya viste con quien esta hablando el capataz"

"crees que le quiera el corazón robar?" pregunto la exprincesa slime.

"y el jefe nunca se enterara" dijo salchicha antes de que se reieran algunas.

"**Nuestros días se van sin ninguna esperanza"** Cantaron todas las princesas mientras terminaban la labor del dia.

"**El bolsillo sin plata por lo general"** en eso todas comenzaron a levantarse y darles la cuota del dia a un grupo de pingüinos.

"**Y las deudas por pagar…Trabajar para vivir…Dinero hay que pillar… Nuestros días se van"** y entonces grumosa vio algo en el bolsillo de la chica gris.

"hay Melissa mira lo que encontré" le dijo a la lata de sardinas mientras sacaba una carta de ese bolsillo "que tienes aquí Marceline" Marceline intento sacarle la nota pero las otras se interpusieron.

"denme eso" grito la vampiresa.

"'Marceline mándanos más dinero'" leyó grumosa "'FP está enferma necesita carbón'"

"No es de tu incumbencia" le grito Marceline mientras le sacaba la nota.

"Si lo es" contesto ella.

"Hablas con una lata de sardinas" le grito Marceline a lo que grumosa contesto de una manera vilencia.

"Paren eso" grito el capataz "no ven que 'El rey tierno' esta aquí" y en eso los pingüinos abrieron la puerta y por esta entro Simon ahora afeitado y llevando puesta la corona que le habia regalado Billy.

"Gracias Gunther" le dijo al pingüino.

"Wenk Wenk" y entonces Simon vio la pelea en la fabrica.

"que demo…" salio corriendo hacia ahí "cuantas veces te dije Ricardio… que si las chicas van a tener una pelea me llames inmediatamente… no me quites el espectáculo" vio que nadie le estaba prestando atención y entonces uso los poderes de la corona para crear una pared entre ambas mujeres "muy bien sepárense no puedo creer lo que…" pero no pudo terminar la frase por que vio que en la oficina de la fabrica Lemongrab lo observaba "Lo siento asuntos de alcalde que hacer…" dijo corriendo a la oficina nervioso "Ricardio encárgate"

"Muy bien que fue lo que paso" Dijo el corazón.

"Ella lo empezó" Dijo Grumosa. "Tiene una niña escondida en algún lugar, e insulto a melissa"

"si es cierto" se defendió marceline "la niña es una princesa como ustedes… su padre y la corte se exiliaron a las tierras de lava y la dejaron atrás no podía dejarla morir"

"Echala" dijo Grumosa "Se atrevio a golpear estos grumos" Ricardo lo pensó, sorprendentemente levanto a Marceline del suelo.

"afuera" grito y la lanzo a la calle.

"por favor Rey Tierno ayúdeme" grito la vampiresa, Simon solo pudo ver sin decir nada, habían demaciados guardias alrededor para no ser notado.

Subio las escaleras acompañado por Gunther y los otros pingüinos, los cuales ya se veian un poco asustados al reconocer a Lemongrab.

"Bienvenido Inspector" Saludo Simon deseando no ser reconocido.

"Esta… oficina… esta…" Simon y los pingüinos se taparon los oídos sabiendo el grito que vendría "Aceptable" continuo Lemongrab en una voz suave, y entonces le entrego un sobre, "Mi nombre es Lemongrab, me mandaron aquí a servirle" Simon se sorprendio po un minuto.

"Es bueno tenerlo en nuestras filas" dijo el ocultando el miedo.

"MMM" Se acerco el inspector "Creo que nos conocimos antes"

"quien yo?" se señaló haciéndose el inocente "no, no, es una cara muy común sabe"

"y esos pingüinos" señalo a Gunther y los demás.

"Los compre en una venta de garaje" Se rio Simon dejando un silencio incomodo hasta que se escuchó un estruendo que venía de la calle.

Ambos corrieron a la calle para encontrarse a varios dulces ciudadanos intentando levantar un carro, debajo había una bola de chocolate con bigote.

"Que paso?" grito Simon.

"el suelo" explico Ricardio "el carro se rompió y el quedo atrapado, si no lo sacamos pronto morirá"

"Déjenme" Dijo la bola de chocolate "Starchy morirá como vivió" y entonces se oyó un pedo "eso pasa cuando me aprietan"

"Apartense" grito Simon y entonces se puso debajo de una de las maderas del carro y la levanto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes "Saquenlo"

"puede que…" se pregunto Lemongrab " el sea…" Y entonces se dio media vuelta "Naaaaah"

* * *

En otra parte Marceline estaba desesperada por dinero, habia vendido su pelo a una bruja árbol, un poco de su piel a una mentita, y ahora veía un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Mars.

"no hay de otra" Se transformo en un monstruo vampiro y se lanzo volando contra el pueblo.

"**Soñé con ser otra mujer… En la esperanza de otra vida"** canto tristemente mientras destruia el pueblo.

"**Como en un nuevo amanecer… Soñé que glob me perdonaría"** sus gigantescos pies destrozaron varias casas mientras los ciudadanos corrian despavoridos.

"**Cuando era joven, no vi el mal…"** de los pedazos destruidos ella comenzó a agarrar varios tesoros. **"Sueños de amores van y vienen… No hay dolores que aliviar… Ni cosas que en un día se pierden"**

"**Fieras del anochecer… Vienen destrozando sueños"** varios aldeanos agarraron palas y otras armas intentando detener al monstruo **"Y te dejan al pasar…La vergüenza en tu ser"**

"**Durmió un verano en mi piel… Llenó mis días de esperanza…Se apoderó de mi niñes… Y en el otoño le lloré" **Varios aldeanos lanzaron sogas con ganchos para asi atarla.

"**Y aún sueño que él vendrá por mí… A compartir toda una vida"** Ella movio los brazos para lanzar a los aldeanos por los aires.

"**Hay sueños que no pueden ser… Y hay estrellas que no brillan"** aparecieron arqueros los cuales comenzaron a dispararle flechas, algunas si se clavaron en su piel.

"**Soñé otra vida de mujer… Muy diferente a la que vivo"** en eso el sol del amanecer apareció en el horizonte lo que hizo que Marceline intentara cubrirse dándole a sus atacantes la oportunidad de apresarla.

"**Distinto a lo que pudo ser"** Los aldeanos lograron encerrarla en una jaula y varios rayos del sol quemaron su piel **"Mas ya murió la que soñé"**

* * *

Simon caminaba por las afueras de Mars junto con los pingüinos ayudando a varios de los pobres que ahí se encontraban cuando una multitud del pueblo cercano apareció cargando un objeto cubierto por una manta lo que también llamo a la aparición de Lemongrab.

"Díganme lo que a pasado" dijo Lemongrab listo para arrestar "que fue lo que paso, cuéntenmelo a mi"

"vera usted inspector" dijo uno de los aldeanos "esta cosa apareció" y los aldeanos levantaron la manta revelando a Marceline en una jaula "Destruyo nuestro poblado y cosas nos robo"

"pagara por sus pecados, si la quieren reportar" sentencio Lemongrab "A la corte responderá"

"Por favor" Dijo Marceline débil por las quemaduras "Una niña me necesita, si me encarcelan morirá"

"nnnnnnn" dijo Lemongrab "Inaceptableeeeeeeeeee veinte años de calabozo"

"alto" Grito Simon.

"Rey tierno" Dijo el inspector haciendo una reverencia.

"Yo le creo"

"Inaceptableeeeee"

"Necesita un medico no calabozo"

"Inaceptableeeee"

"no dejare que una niña muera"

"nnnnn" Lemongrab parecía apunto de explotar pero se calmo "Aceptable" Y entonces Simon vio a Marceline en la jaula.

"no te conozco?" le pregunto.

"Dejaste que tu capataz me despidiera" le grito ella.

"yo?" entonces Marceline se desmayo "Libérenla" grito Simon y entonces la saco de la jaula mientras la cubría con una manta "la llevare al hospital, dime donde esta la niña y mandare a Gunther a buscarla" Y entonces ambos se fueron con la mirada intranquila de Lemongrab.

* * *

Unos días pasaron desde el incidente y Lemongrab estaba vigilando a una banda de ladrones comandados por una galleta, cuando un mensajero apareció.

"Mensaje de la capital" y le entrego una carta. El la leyó y entonces corrió a la oficina de Simon. "debo disculparme" le dijo "Lo confundi con un convicto" A Simon se le paro el corazón "Lo reporte pero ahora me dijeron que atraparon al verdadero y ahora lo mandaran a corte"

"lo atraparon" dijo sorprendido.

"Ni Simon Petrikov se pudo haber escapado de la ley" dijo Lemongrab "ahora sobre mi castigo… cuanto de calabozo"

"no… esta bien" le contesto "hiciste tu deber vuelve a tu puesto" Lemongrab se fue y Simon regreso a su casa, y se sentó frente a la corona que significaba tanto para el.

"Que debo hacer" pensó en voz alta "Si voy a defenderlo pierdo yo, las princesas me necesitan, ¿quien soy?" entonces sobre la corona se le apareció el Billy.

"has lo correcto Simon" y entonces desapareció.

"Quién soy?" continuo pensando mientras empacaba varias cosas y a un pingüino en una bolsa de deportes "pensar que mi pasado no me seguirá" cerro y levanto la bolsa y se puso la corona. "Quién soy?" entonces salió de la casa "Soy Simon Petrikov" se acercó a una galleta "Quieres una fábrica?"

"Si" respondio la galleta.

"Ten" le entrego los papeles de la fabrica y entonces con sus pingüinos subió a un carruaje y se dirigió a la capital.

* * *

"Rey Tierno?" dijo uno de los jueces cuando este ingreso a la corte.

"Su señoría…" Dijo el y señalo al pan de canela en el estrado "Este pan de canela es inocente… yo soy el prisionero 24601" se dio vuelta y salió de la corte "Díganle a Lemongrab que estaré en el hospital"

* * *

Marceline estaba acostada en su cama del hospital mientras la doctora princesa le daba rojo de a cucharadas.

"Princesa Flama el tiempo llego" dijo ella en su dolor. "debes irte a dormir" en eso Simon entro al lugar y la vio en cama.

"**Ven a mi" **Canto suavemente "**FB la luz se apaga"**

"Marceline" le dijo Simon "ella llegara pronto" vio un tazón de sopa de pollo "Toma tu sopa…" le sonrió "te pondrás bien… y ella llegara" la miro a los ojos "estará bajo mi cuidado"

"Lo prometes?"

"no le faltara nada"

"dile que la amo" Sonrió "y que venga a verme cuando despierte" y entonces la vida abandono a la vampiresa. Simon solto unas lagrimas pero entonces Lemongrab apareció frente a el.

"**Petrikov… alfin nos volvemos a ver"** Sentencio el con el seño fruncido.

"**Escuchame Lemongrab"** Dijo el **"puedes llevarme pero primero algo debo hacer… dame tres días y regresare"**

"**Inaceptableeeeee"** grito Lemongrab desenvainando su espada.

"**regresare te lo juro"** continuo mientras formaba una espada de hielo con sus poderes.

"**Inaceptableeee te perseguí por años" **grito**. "gente como tu no cambiara"**

"**creeme"** dijo mientras ambos peleaban con sus espadas.

"**incaptable"**

"**le juro que me entregare"**

"**Inaceptable"**

"**no entiendes verdad?"** le dijo Simon pero entonces Lemongrab rompió la espada de hielo en un golpe.

"Wow eso fue ineteresante jeje" Dijo nervioso el celeste, Lemongrab le seguía apuntando "mira una patineta" no hubo reacción

"Una supermodelo" no reacción.

"el apocalipsis" nada.

"le pegaron a alguien en la panza" con eso si Lemongrab se voltio "Tomalaaaaa" grito congelando al inspector y luego saltando por una ventana.

"uf cerca" Simon salio de un tacho de basura y vio que los pingüinos lo esperaban en la entrada al hospital. "vamos muchachos hay una niña que buscar" les grito y salieron en curso a cumplir la promesa a Marceline.

**Y bueno alfin termine el tercer capitulo el próximo aparecerán los Thernadier pongan su dinero a quienes serán los que los interpreten, como sea dejen muchos comentarios y haber si encuentran los cameos que hubieron en este capitulo.**


End file.
